the Goddesses
by The Matticus
Summary: The story of the Tenchi goddesses in OAV format.


As you can well imagine, I have no legal claim to any of the characters or places or names that appear on or in the Tenchi universe. All that good stuff belongs to AIC/Pioneer.

I know it's not a very meaty chapter but I'm working on it.

The goddesses chapter 1

Departure from the Heavens

"Before you and before me………."

"hmmm that's interesting……." Tsunami was peering into the time stream with a concentrated look on her face. She had been busy in the time observatory for quite awhile now and Tokimi and Washu went to visit and see what she was doing. Tsunami had said something about leaving…… "What's interesting?" piped Washu. Tokimi glanced at her two sisters with disinterest and went back to ignoring them again. "I said what's interesting?" asked Washu again standing up and approaching Tsunami. They were in a large romanesque type of structure but it was built in ways that the physical world just would not allow. For starters the room was perfectly, mathematically spherical. Flowing through the center from the top to the bottom was a jet of blue and green: the time stream. It flowed and twisted to the opening at the bottom of the observatory as if it were alive and rather unhappy. "TSUNAMI! What are you gapping at?!?!?" boomed Washu and laughed, her sisters could get so serious sometimes, it was funny to her. "Oh" said Tsunami, blinking. She scratched her head and looked away from the stream "…I was just checking the time stream Washu." "Well I could see that, but what did you find?" she prodded. Tokimi was now looking intently on Tsunami and her expression was one of challenge. Tsunami glanced at Tokimi for a split second and decided to speak anyway "…..the Jurai dynasty. I just noticed the juraians will be the most influential culture in the universe…….and…er…" by now Tokimi was standing up and floating toward the time stream. She approached the middle of the stream and spiraled down to Tsunami and Washu. Tokimi stared up at the stream for a few moments. "and?" she asked softly, not taking her eyes of the flow. "great…." thought Washu and braced for the argument that was about to take place. "Well it shows here that the jurai empire can go off in two directions: in one direction the jurai family rules by methods of fear and terrorism, they use their wonderful gifts of the jurai trees and use them to enslave a very large quadrant in the universe….." "you were the one who bestowed those ridiculous trees to those apes……." Tsunami pretended not to notice Tokimi and continued "…or with a little push in the other direction, the jurai empire could be twice the size as the other possibility. The juraians would influence the universe toward patience and understanding. The jurains would start a universal renaissance and the influence of that renaissance would last for nearly twenty thousand omas. *auth. note. 7 omas = 10 billion earth years* "what kind of push?" sneered the lady Tokimi. She knew what Tsunami was getting at and that her sister was skirting around the issue. Tsunami looked her sister dead in the eye and…..faltered. She put her hand on her forehead and turned away, not wanting to deal with another conflict. Tokimi was enjoying a satisfied smirk, and was about to speak when Washu stepped in "I think what Tsunami is trying to say is that she's in the market for a little divine intervention." Tokimi glared at Washu. Washu grinned like a Cheshire cat. Tokimi had expected this from Tsunami but she was also counting on her to back out of this foolish idea with a little intimidation, but, if Washu is on Tsunami's side then Tsunami would stand up to her. Tokimi continued to glare coldly at the still grinning Washu while she waited for Tsunami to speak. "Oh yes!" answered Tsunami "I've found that if I place my essence into one of the jurai trees I'll be able to influence them through the energy they tap from the trees themselves." she explained. Tokimi closed her eyes and sighed in forced frustration; "and" continued Tsunami; "in about forty or so omas the tree in which I'll reside will be placed upon the finest battle ship in the space fleet. Then using my powers I could make the ship nearly invincible thus ensuring the longevity of the jurai empire." she concluded putting her hands behind her back. "Tsunami……" Tokimi began, rubbing the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb "you know how I feel about direct contact with the underkind, they're not worthy of us. I'd really wish you'd focus your attention on something more important other than the well being of those stupid moving sacks of carbon bonds!" Tsunami glanced at Washu who winked in response. Tsunami swallowed and took a deep breath "well Tokimi, I wouldn't have direct contact with the underkind per se, I would only inhabit one of the jurai trees that they get their energies from. They wouldn't even realize that I was with them." Tsunami hoped that Tokimi hadn't noticed the part in the time line when her essence would merge with a young jurain princess, not only to save the girls life but also to begin the true greatness of the Juraian Empire. "But what's all this about a battle ship? I thought you absolutely despised it when your precious little monkeys killed each other." Tokimi retorted, tilting her head to one side so as to look at Tsunami with only one eye, she found this helped her dominating glare. *Just watch dbz for an example of this head maneuver, they do it all the time* Washu was inclined to agree with The Lady Tokimi on that one, "These "jurains" must be very special to her if she's willing to potentially sacrifice underkind to protect them….." she thought. Tokimi didn't reach this conclusion right away however and was about to throw another argument when she was cut off; Tsunami was tired of explaining herself; "Look, Tokimi, the jurains are important. Not just to me but for the three of us. Now do you or do you not give me your blessing to descend?" There was anger in her eyes. Tokimi put her fist under her chin and looked long and hard a Tsunami. She was the most gentle, patient, and honest of the three goddess. She had never been known to be so short tempered with her sisters before, and why the secrecy? Tokimi finally decided that if Tsunami was willing to act so against her nature then it must be very important to her. "Oh well," Tokimi thought "if these disgusting things are so important to her let her keep her damn secret. She'll be back when the jurai family dies out……...". Tokimi was studying the time stream again and her eyes widened with realization. "Tsunami, do you realize how long you'll be gone?" Washu and Tsunami both looked at her, the lady Tokimi sounded almost pleading. Now it was Tsunami's turn to look long and hard at her sister. "Yes" she whispered. "That's a long time, Tsunami, even for us…" "I…know" whispered Tsunami. Tokimi lowered her head for a moment and when she looked up she had so much fury in her eyes and her voice was like ice "Very well, Tsunami, you have my blessing, descend." With that she teleported out of the observatory. Tsunami and Washu stared at each other for a moment. Tsunami sighed deeply and sadly. "Washu? Do I have your blessing to descend?" "You bet ya do!" Washu cheerfully replied "I just wish I'd discovered those jurai people first so I could leave; I mean geez I'm gonna be stuck here, alone with Tokimi for who knows how long, fantastic." Washu gave her sister a playful scowl and laughed. "Thank you for speaking up on my behalf Washu." "Don't mention it, anything to piss of Tokimi, right?" "I suppose……..I'll miss you Washu." Washu looked at her sister, she didn't know it then but this would be the final time that she would recognize Tsunami as her sister for a very, very long while to come. Washu didn't know that one day her genetic daughter would nearly break Tsunami's heart by attacking jurai. Washu had no idea that her actions would led to the near capture of her beloved sister by a power crazed scientist. Washu had no idea about the tragedies and triumphs that would occur on a planet in the middle of nowhere. And Washu had no idea of the underkind that she would call family to the disgrace and fury of the lady Tokimi. All she knew now was that Tsunami was leaving. "I'll miss you too, Tsunami, now get going, you wouldn't want to keep your "Neanderthal" friends waiting would you?" Tsunami giggled "no I don't suppose it wouldn't be very godlike of me to show up late." And with that Tsunami waved to her favorite sister and teleported to her new home, the planet jurai. "Good luck my sister." Washu whispered to no one and sighed. "My sisters get way too serious sometimes," she thought to herself as a tear ran down her cheek. The time stream flowed on in it's fury…


End file.
